Running Into The Fire
by PrePsychPineappleLover
Summary: I think the title is self-explanatory. :) This is inspired by the amazing story "Standing Outside The Fire" from windscryer. I recommend you all to read her story too, but it's not necessary for understanding my take on it. Second Chapter added!
1. Shawn's POV

Hey there! :) This is my first FanFiction story ever and I'm not a native english speaker. Consider yourself warned. ;) So please help me to improve my writing by reviewing at the end of the story.

Thanks to TheShulesLovin'Psycho and redwolffclaw for beta-reading!

* * *

 **Running Into The Fire**

After closing a particularly nerve wracking, dangerous case, I figured we all could use some drinks. Lassie insisted that the work wasn't done yet, and that there was still tons of paperwork waiting to be filled out, but he couldn't even convince Jules of that. She, Gus and I went to the last bar which was still open in the early morning hours.

"I don't know Shawn..." she said first. "Even though I agree that work can wait until tomorrow morning, if I stay up for any longer, I won't be able to achieve anything."

"Jules, relax." I comforted her and rubbed her back. "Don't think about tomorrow. Tonight is about celebrating one more victory for the best crime solving team ever. Just let loose, you will feel better afterwards I promise." And with a sly smile I added. "Also I swear will take care of all of your pains in the morning and do whatever it takes to make them go away."

She couldn't resist smiling back at me. "Okay, but only for an hour..."

Sure enough, exactly one hour later, at 4 a.m., Jules decided to scoot. She said that she was really tired and wanted to sleep at least for a few hours before the workday calls again. I kissed her and promised that I would come after her soon to cuddle next to her. It was something she visibly looked forward to.

Still another hour later, I hadn't moved from the bar with Gus, and we were still shooting the breeze.

"I tell you, I had everything under control!" he said stubbornly, taking another drink.

"Like hell you did. You were shaking like Jell-O." I laughed. "Seriously, I don't understand why that guy even froze when he could have make you faint with one more step towards you."

"It's because I was in control!" Gus protested again. "If it wasn't for me he would have gotten away."

He was talking about our case. Gus had insisted on staying outside of the warehouse, where the showdown happened, but he somehow managed to stop the weakest member of the gang who tried to sneak away from us unseen.

I was just about to respond, when I got an unexpected call. Surprisingly from Lassie not from Jules. "Hold on for a sec." I told Gus and took the call.

"Spencer, listen to me closely and don't freak out!"

Lassie said quickly, obviously freaking out himself. In the background I heard the siren of his police car and Chief Vick, who assumingly sat next to him speaking into the radio. I wondered what had him so freaked out much and had to ask why.

"Lassie what..." I didn't get to it before he cut me off.

"Please say that O'Hara is still with you!"

I stumbled over my answer at first, when I felt my stomach churn. I heard worry and fear in his voice. Was that even possible? What happened? What happened to my Jules? "N-no... she went home to rest about an hour ago. What happened?" I wasn't sure if Lassie got my carefully asked question, 'cause I heard him curse.

However, he still answered. "They want to take revenge." Lassiter referred to the gang, whose boss they just had incriminated. "Especially on you. Shawn..." he continued, trying to stay calm. "...a neighbor just called. He claims that a house on 102 Shoreline Drive is on fire. We are on our way already."

I had stopped breathing since he addressed me by my first name. "T-That's our house." I answered shakingly. _Our house_. It still sounded new and unfamiliar, 'cause Jules and I just bought it together. It wasn't even completely furnished yet... _Jules!_

"Spencer! Can you hear me?! We're on our way, don't pa..."

I disconnected the call and stormed out the door without saying a word. I heard Gus and only seconds later also the bar tender, yelling that we hadn't paid yet, but I didn't care right now. I lunged at the Blueberry and pulled at the hand grip until I realized that Gus of course locked his car.

"Shawn, are you out of your mind?! We have to..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence. "Unlock the car! Now! We have to save Jules, she's in danger!" I called out quickly and continued to pull at the hand grip. Finally Gus obeyed and got into the driver seat. I spurred him on, and said he had to drive as fast as possible and yelled that he still was going too slow.

With trembling fingers I dialed Jules' number, but nobody answered. Even worse, her phone seemed to be dead. "Drive faster!" I screamed at Gus and he sped around the next corner. A fire truck passed us and then I saw it.

Fire! Everywhere!

Orange and red flames licked out of almost every window of our home and engulfed it in thick, black smoke. Only the upper window to our bedroom still was untouched. I wasn't too late yet. Gus hadn't even started to slow down, when I threw the car door open and jumped outside. Shocked, he called my name, but I rolled over and started to run.

People were everywhere. All dressed in black or blue and most of them wore masks. A hose was rolled out and another one was directed towards the flames. It was obvious they'd just arrived. It was only after I pushed aside one of the many attendant police officers before he could barricade the scene, that everyone noticed me.

He yelled that I should stay put. I didn't even consider it for one second. _Jules! She was inside! In that inferno! She was probably sleeping and recognized the fire too late! She might not get out by herself!_ My panic-fuelled thoughts pushed me to higher speeds.

More uniformed men threw themselves in my way, but I swerved through them. I pushed myself free and kept running. A blurry, familiar face appeared for a second in my line of sight, but I rushed pass him without slowing down.

"Spencer! Dammit, Come Back!"

Only now I realized to whom the face belonged. I left the policemen behind me and raced towards the black and yellow dressed firemen. They also yelled at me to stop, but I pressed on, escaping them like a snake that swiftly weaved through the woods. The last barriers were behind me and in front of me I only saw the black, practically destroyed front door, which opened like a maw into blistering hell. I didn't hesitate for one second and plunged right into it.

I couldn't hear the firemen's yells anymore, once I was inside. A wall of heat and noise swallowed every other sound. Out of instinct I blocked my face with one arm to protect myself from the burning heat, but I didn't slow down. It was dark and black where the flames were already extinguished, but apart from that everything was blazing red. My destination was clear. I had to go upstairs, where the flames haven't touched most of the rooms yet. To my Jules.

The smoke in the upper floor was so thick that I couldn't see my own hand anymore. I coughed, but it only got worse. Booming flames and noise all around me, acrid smoke burned my nose and eyes but I kept on stumbling forward, unerringly towards the bedroom door. I couldn't hear Jules. _Wouldn't she be awake by now due to the noise of the fire? Wouldn't she yell for help? Could she?_

"Jules!" I called out above the roaring of the fire and finally felt the door in front of me. I wanted to reach for the knob but it was so hot, that I burned myself. I flinched back and tried it again nonetheless, but the heat had already warped the door frame. It stuck. "Juliet! I'm coming!" I called out again and started to cough heavily.

With all my strength I threw myself at the solid wood over and over again until my shoulder hurt, but even that didn't stop me. After the fourth time I plunged so hard against it, that the hinges finally gave way. I tumbled forward and banged my head against the door hard. I got dizzy for a moment, but blinked the feeling away and sank down next to the bed. The smoke in here wasn't as thick as outside, so I could see her and how she was laying there; motionless on her side of the bed. Her body felt hot when I touched her shoulder and shook her.

"Jules! Juliet! Wake up, please wake up Sweetheart!" I said and held her cheek in my hand. She didn't budge, she didn't even scrunched up her face. More fumes progressed from the hallway through the door and I heard the crackling flames coming closer and destroying everything in its way with a crash. "Juliet please! You have to wake up! Don't you hear the fire!" I shook her desperately, tried to wake her, but her arms only slid from her belly and her head lulled to the side.

My eyes widened in panic. _Is she even breathing!? Oh my god that can't happen!_ "No!" I whispered baffled. "I'll get you out, everything will be fine, don't be scared." I coughed again, then I grabbed her with my hands below her knees and her spine and pulled her up. She didn't even tried to hold on to me and so I almost tumbled over. I pressed her body closer to me and tried not to think about why her arms and head slumped. I straightened up and shifted my weight so her head rested against my chest. "Hang in there Sweetheart, you hear me? Please hang in there!"

With my beloved girlfriend in my arms I staggered towards the hallway again. The entrance door wasn't far away. I _had_ to save her. Jules _had_ to stay with me. The acrid smoke hit me like a hot wall and my eyes started to tear instantly because of it...or was there another reason for them to tear up? I couldn't tell.

I could practically feel the heavy fumes accumulating in my lungs and I felt the urge to gag and cough. I tried not to fall over while doing just that, so Jules wouldn't be hurt. I had to stay upright... until this bout it was over. Meanwhile the staircase caught fire too and the flames had reached the upper floor. The wall as well as the handrail on the other side was ablaze. I had no other option, I had to go through it, to get us out alive.

Protectively I pressed Jules even closer to me and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't let something happen to you." I whispered and imagined that she would answer.

Then, I quickly stepped forward down the stairs as fast as I could. I turned Juliet away from the licking flames, which wanted to hurt her. I burnt myself even more in return, but I took it without really feeling the physical pain. I stumbled one time and almost tumbled over, but I caught myself by leaning on the smoldering handrail. I flinched in pain but eventually made it downstairs. My head was throbbing and everything was spinning. I had to rest against an untouched part of the wall, so I wouldn't pass out, but the escape was so close now.

"Almost there Jules! You can wake up now." While I staggered forward towards the just breaking dawn, I called her name repeatedly. "Juliet, please say something!" Louder and louder, but she didn't respond. She stayed absolutely still in my arms. From the booming, vibrant flames I stumbled out into the noise of the attendant crowd, who breathed in collectively as they saw us. Jules still hadn't answered and I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. Two steps, then I sank to my knees and screamed out: "JULIET!"

I held her close to my chest and laid my burning, sooty forehead against her still face. Black tears dripped down upon her skin and dried instantly in the heat. Shadows fell over us while I kept on croaking out her name. my voice dry and raspy. Hands wanted to grab her, but I cried out and kept them at bay with my fists. The hands retreated and I smoothed softly over Juliet's hot and dry cheek. The beautiful blonde tips of her hair were now singed and black. I stroked them out of her eyes and kissed her with cracked lips. "Please wake up. Don't leave me. I love you." I whispered to her constantly and rocked her in my arms. "Please Jules, please wake up!"

The hands tried to reach her again, tried to take her away from me and my head snapped up abruptly. A fireman looked down on me sympathetically and said something, but I didn't understand him. A deep and dangerous growl came from my chest, while I stared at him with so much rage, that he stepped back with upheld hands. I hugged Jules' body closer, buried my face on hers and begged her to stay with me.

"Spencer!"

A familiar voice. The voice, that belonged to the familiar face from before. Slowly I raised my head again. "Lassie..." I croaked. Behind him stood Chief Vick, who tried to look brave and professional, something both she and Lassiter could achieve . Behind her Gus. He didn't even try. His lips quivered and tears glistened in his eyes. Sympathetic tears is what he would say, but I wasted no thoughts on that.

"I..." Speaking started to hurt and I had to cough very hard when I tried. "I can't..." Again the urge to gag. "She's not..." I looked down to Jules, who laid in my arms. This time my voice broke for a different reason. She looked like she still was in a deep sleep. Like she just hadn't recognized yet what had happened. Like soon she would yawn and wonder where she was... but she didn't. If she was still breathing then it was so shallow by now that I could neither see nor feel it.

"I know. Let them help her. They can help."

Lassiter knelt down next to me. I have never experienced him being so gentle to someone. Especially to me of all people. I was so perplexed that I stared at him in disbelief. Then I looked back down to my sleeping Jules and up again to Lassie, Chief Vick and Gus. They nodded. I should trust them.

"O-okay." I spoke trembling and laid my girlfriend to the ground, very carefully and slowly. The grass was wet, from dew or the water from the hoses, I couldn't tell. It was cold, but I supposed that it would do her good 'cause she still was burning up. With my fingertips I wiped some soot from her soft cheek and kissed the clean spot. Only for her ears audible I whispered a low 'I love you' before Lassiter took me by my shoulder and slowly pulled me backwards.

I didn't like how strange people manhandled my angel immediately touching her and bending her head back. I wanted to struggle again, but when Lassie and Gus finally pulled me up to my feet, I hadn't the strength for it. My knees buckled and I swayed. Gus held me upright, so I wouldn't fall.

An eager, young medical assistant appeared between me and my sight of Jules. He held up an oxygen mask, which he wanted to pull over my mouth and nose. At the same time he concentrated his eyes on my temple, which still pounded like hell for some reason. I refused to hold still while my view was obstructed. "No! Jules!" I protested shortly. "Take care of her!" After that I couldn't take a breath anymore and started to cough wheezy and heavily again.

"Give him a minute!" I heard Lassie say and wondered if he was the only one who had defended me until now.

The irritating cough got worse and I struggled to get some air into my lungs. Desperate I supported myself on my knees to choke up soot. I felt a soothing hand on my back, drawing circles while I was coughing. When it was over, I glanced up. "Gus?" My best friend looked mournful and tried to say something without the shiver in his voice, failing miserably.

"It's okay Shawn, you− you got her out."

"She didn't move." I said with a scratchy voice. "She..." I got out before I had to bend over again to choke up the heavy soot in my lungs. "She was still in our bed." I narrated. "She didn't even..." Now my voice broke miserably and I felt desperate tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't stand on my feet anymore and sank down to my knees. I stared disbelievingly at the wet, muddy ground when I spoke it out loud. "She didn't even wake up." Shocked and in a daze I turned around towards Gus, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to me. I realized the meaning of my own words and stared at him in absolute horror. "She Didn't. Even. Wake. Up!" I stressed again and didn't notice that my voice got shrill, raspy and louder.

I wasn't able to look him in the eyes anymore. I could already see the truth, which was becoming clear to me. I whirled around towards the place, where I had laid down Jules in the grass. Motionless, breathless. "Oh G−" I wanted to say more, but suddenly my stomach turned and I vomited right in front of me on the lawn. It felt like everything flowed out of me. Soot, food, tears, love. Everything poured out until I felt completely empty.

 _Not my Jules! Why my Jules? I needed her! I can't live without her! I love her! She can't be... No!_ I didn't even dare thinking about it, but there was no stopping the truth. _No! No! No!_ Hands touched me, tenderly, carefully. Not hers, so it didn't help to ease my pain. I was still on my knees, my hands on the ground and I choked and cried at the same time. _I can't live without her!_ My thoughts only circled around that one sentence and then... a cough. Raspy, choked, rough, painful and beautiful all at the same time.

My head shot up and I looked towards her. It was her cough, wasn't it? Her painful dry throat, which made that blessed sound. Please, let it be true! One of the doctors moved aside and I saw her. Bent to the side and doubled up, her eyes tightly squinted and she was coughing heavily.

 _Oh my God, she is alive!_ On all fours, because my legs were too weak to carry me, I crawled over to her. Only towards her. I didn't see the other men, who crowded around her and held her while she was coughing. I pushed them aside until it was me again, who was kneeling beside her with filthy, muddy knees, pulling her up on my legs and holding her close.

Oh what a feeling of joy when I felt her arms move this time as she wrapped them around my body and hugged me back. All the while she was coughing and gasping, until her throat was sore. Her breathing was flat and wheezy when she tried to calm down again. "Oh God, Thank You." I whispered towards the sky, rocked my love in my arms and kissed her face everywhere I could.

I started to cry, when she was finally able to open her eyes. I kissed her dry lips. Firm but short enough not to steal her breath again. She blinked against the light and looked at me confused. "Shawn?"

She croaked out my name and it never sounded so strained but wonderful at the same time. I laughed through my tears, leaned my forehead against hers and kissed her again. "Yes Jules. I got you. Everything will be fine. I got you." She looked right into my eyes and smiled at me weakly. Then her glance drifted towards the ruin next to us, which was completely seared but almost extinguished. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked confused and alarmed.

"Shawn? What happened?" Her voice was frightened and low.

I just shook my head softly, laid my face against hers again, covering her view to our former home and calmed her. "Shh, don't bother. You're okay." I shivered when I realized how unbelievably lucky we were that she was still alive, and I hugged her closer to me. Only to feel that she was actually real. "You're okay." I repeated over and over again. "Everything's fine, you're okay." And when I raised my head and saw her tears, she whispered with a strong voice:

"I love you."

And I smiled, kissed her and whispered back: "I love you too."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Lassie's POV

**Hi, I'm back again with a second chapter. It describes the same events from Lassie's point of view. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

 **A big thank you to cosette141, who did an amazing job betaing this chapter! :)**

 **And also thanks to those who already reviewed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lassie's POV:  
**

Lassiter was tired and had a pounding headache when he finally decided to stop working and go home. Other than him, only Chief Vick and a few other officers—whose names he still didn't even know—were at the station. He laid the files from their just-closed drug ring case aside and stood up to finally call it a night, when he heard the crackle from his radio.

A fire, on 134 Shoreline Drive. The fire department was already on their way. The SBPD was requested; evidentially, the fire didn't look accidental. Witnesses claim that there was something sprayed onto the wall of the house, before it went up in flames.

"Do the criminals of Santa Barbara ever need sleep at some point?" Lassiter wondered. He certainly does need his sleep now. But of course he was a dedicated cop and duty calls again. Accepting that his night was about to get longer, he pulled on his jacket and sighed.

134 Shoreline Drive.

Why is this address sounding so familiar? Lassiter suddenly froze. His jaw slackened and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

He knew that address.

He recently went there to a house warming party for… _Oh god no_.

Lassiter grabbed his radio. "Copy! I'm on my way." He snatched up the keys to his Fusion and started toward the front doors. Not breaking his pace, he jabbed a finger at a group of officers, ordering, "Hey you, come with me!" No one questioned him. At that moment, Chief Vick stormed out of her office. "Did you..."

"I did. Are you coming?" he asked.

"You bet. And I'll drive." Vick declared, joining his run out of the building. "Have you already tried to reach Spencer or O'Hara?"

"Not yet." They ran, the other officers following in suit and started their cars with lights and siren. Lassiter tossed his keys to Vick and they flung themselves into the car. She tore out of the parking space and onto the street. Lassiter fished for his cellphone with fumbling fingers and dialed his partner's number. And he waited. "Come on!" he growled, but she didn't pick up.

"This was no accident." Vick muttered, while she swiftly running a red light. "Spencer exposed that drug ring—he cost them everything. This has to be some twisted act of revenge."

Lassiter didn't respond. He knew that himself. But why did it have to be Spencer again, who solved the case? Why did his partner have to be dating him, putting her in the line of danger? Lassiter could only hope that Shawn was looking out for her. Lassiter suddenly froze; Spencer, Guster and Juliet went to celebrate their victory in a bar. Maybe they were lucky. Maybe nothing happened to them. But if that were true…

Why isn't O'Hara answering after his third try?

"I'll try to reach Spencer!" he said. The car shuddered as Vick increased her speed. Spencer picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey, Lassie, have you changed your mind?"

"Spencer, listen to me closely and don't freak out!" he ordered harshly. To his surprise, he didn't get some snarky return. Karen grabbed her radio, demanding an update.

"Lassie what—"

He cut him off. "Please say that Juliet is still with you!"

A short pause. Lassiter heard Shawn breathe in shakily.

"N-No... she went home about an hour ago."

"Shit!" he cursed loudly before Spencer ended his sentence. O'Hara was at home. Lassiter's heart pounded.

His partner was in danger.

"They want to take revenge. Especially on you." Lassiter explained. He knew that Shawn would immediately catch on to whom he was referring. "Shawn..." Using the psychic's first name was uncomfortable; Lassiter only used it in the rare cases of life and death situations. "…We've got a dispatch that a house on 134 Shoreline Drive is on fire, we're on our way."

Again silence. Hitched breathing. Then a choked answer.

"T-that's our house."

"Shawn, stay calm!" Lassiter urged him, but he realized that he didn't get through to him. He didn't get any response. Only further, quicker breaths.

"Spencer! You hear me?! We're on our way, don't panic! Spencer!" he called even though Shawn had already hung up. "Dammit!" he cursed again and turned to Vick. "Spencer said Juliet is home alone. He's on his way. We should be the first ones to arrive, before he does something stupid." His boss didn't answer, but took the next turn with screeching wheels without braking.

Lassiter has never been so nervous. She had to be okay. She had to. Juliet was his partner and one time he didn't look out for her, something bad happens. Since O'Hara started dating Spencer, Lassiter knew it was Shawn's duty to protect her, when he himself wasn't around, But, strangely, he couldn't blame Spencer for this one. On the phone, Carlton couldn't see his face, but he heard the fear... the bare panic in his voice. Even if Lassiter wouldn't admit it, even if he didn't understand it in the least, he knew that his partner loved that nut case. And that nut case loved her. And he knew that Shawn would blame himself now more than enough and would do anything possible to save Juliet. Even if he endangered his own life in the process. It wouldn't be the first time.

His car was at its speed limit, but he spurred Vick on nonetheless. She turned onto Shoreline Drive. Lassiter braced himself.

It was far worse than he thought.

Even from the street you could feel the heat. Sirens were blaring, orders were yelled and over all of that was the inexorable sizzling, booming sound of the burning fire. Vick and Lassiter jumped right into the chaos. He let Vick ask the questions and he scanned the scene. Was she already out? Was she hurt? Had Spencer already arrived?

"There's still one person in the house, she's one of my detectives! Were you able to reach her already?" Karen asked the Chief of the fire department.

"It's too dangerous to step closer. We'll try to get to her through a window, but we don't know in which room the woman is located." the Fire Chief answered.

"The woman's name is Juliet O'Hara and she is my partner!" Lassiter barked angrily. "And what are you saying about 'it's too dangerous to step closer'? What are you here for then!?" His rant was interrupted by a harsh hiss of his first name, but he held that he was right. This was the _fire department!_ It was their duty to save people from burning buildings!

"Detective, we're doing our best! The fire's too strong; we opened the door and a fireball injured three of my men! We can't go in, it's too dangerous! Therefore, we're trying to reach your partner from the outside." The Chief explained patient but very determined.

"Try to explain this to—" _Spencer_ , he wanted to say, but he was interrupted by loud yell.

"Hey! Stay where you are!"

The yell came from one of their officers, who was currently blocking the scene at a wider range. A little blue car had parked directly on the sidewalk. A dark-skinned, somewhat pale-looking man, stood in front of it and stared after the other man who'd run past Lassiter's still-yelling officer.

"Oh, hell no!" Lassiter cursed quietly.

Shawn had arrived.

And, as usual, his entrance was loud and unmistakeable. But this time, he wasn't doing it to get on Lassiter's nerves. Lassiter watched Spencer storm towards the burning house, forcing himself past several strong officers who couldn't stop him. Spencer didn't hesitate to lash out with his fists against them when they tried to restrain him. He was already far too close.

Lassiter jumped forward to cut his way before Shawn could also cross the fire line. Lassiter didn't even manage to hold him for one second. Shawn's arm tore out of his tight grip. Lassiter got a look at his face for a split second. He never saw him so determined. So serious.

So terrified.

"Spencer! Dammit, Come back!" he yelled after him, but he didn't even turn around. With surprising speed, Shawn maneuvered himself through all barricades in his way and disappeared into the black hole that had once been a door before anyone could clearly understand what just happened.

"Shawn!"

More officers shouted behind him. Lassiter watched Guster also trying to break through the barricades. "It's alright. Let him pass!" called Lassiter and Gus hurried over to him in hysteria.

"Couldn't you stop him!?" Gus wailed.

"I tried!" Lassiter defended himself. "What about you? Why didn't _you_ stop him?!" Vick rushed over to them and looked twice as nervous as before. Now she had to worry about _two_ members of her team.

"Stop pointing fingers at each other! You heard the Chief, it's too dangerous to send someone after him." she said and Gus voiced a panicked 'Oh, God'. "Unfortunately… Mr Spencer is on his own."

Lassiter appreciated that his boss could keep her composure despite of the trouble and tried to encourage her troop. They all stood still behind the fire line and stared into the black hole. It wasn't important anymore what happened all around them. The firefighting operations went at full speed. All that mattered now was that Spencer was successful. He had to get his partner out. His partner. Shawn's girlfriend. Carlton tried not to think about what would happen if Spencer couldn't. Lassiter briefly thought on Marlowe, who was still in jail and waiting for him. He would be devastated if something bad were to happen to her. He shook himself. _No_ , he told himself. _She'll be okay._

 _She has to be._

Lassiter lost track of time. It had probably only been a few minutes, but for Lassiter, Chief Vick and Gus it felt like eternity. "Can you see him?" he asked Guster, who strained his eyes and had teared up a bit. Lassiter doubted it was just the smoke.

Gus only shook his head and said in a small voice: „No."

Lassiter wasn't exactly a very patient man. He paced nervously. „Why can't that hothead just think for once before he does something stupid! What good is it if they're both trapped now!"

„What would you have done, if it was your girlfriend!?" Gus sniffled.

„I would have made sure this didn't happen in the first place!" Lassiter made a wild gesture towards the house.

„What is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Now Gus was angry.

„Stop it! Both of you!" Vick exclaimed. „We can't undo what's done. We all know why Shawn did what he thought he had to do. Everyone here is trying their best! We can only hope that it's enough."

Both men grumbled their agreement. Yes, Lassiter knew why Shawn had done it. If somebody you love is in danger, your mind shuts off. Who could blame Shawn for what he did? The first thing Carlton had wanted to do when he he'd seen the house was storm into the building. Suddenly, a gasp overcame the crowd.

The three whipped around. Firemen hurried over to a shadow in the doorway. One shadow. Two people. Shawn carried her in his arms, tightly pressed to him. They were both black from soot, but his clothes were also ripped at a few spots, where he burnt himself. There was blood dripping from his temple. He fell to his knees and shouted, „JULIET!"

An ice-cold chill ran down Lassiter's whole body. He had never heard somebody yell with that much despair. That much hurt. _Oh no_ , he begged. _O'Hara._

Her body was limp, lifeless. Lassiter watched in shock as tears left trails on Shawn's sooty face. Shawn cradled her, begging her to wake up. He kissed her face; something that normally bugged Lassiter to see. But not this time. Desperate, Shawn fought when someone tried to separate him from his love. He threw his fists at anyone who tried to touch her. They gave him a few seconds, but then one fireman tried again to get through to him. Spencer's response was a wild, dangerous growl. Lassiter watched, stunned. Not even when the Yin/Yang killer kidnapped his mother, was Shawn this furious.

„We have to do something. O'Hara needs medical aid immediately." Vick spoke clearly, but was still paralyzed.

Lassiter nodded. Juliet's chances declined the longer Spencer denied the medical aid. But the poor man just couldn't understand, that they wanted to help. In his head he needed to protect Juliet from everyone and everything.

The three stood next to him, but Spencer still hadn't recognized them. Now they were able to hear his broken sobs, his pleads. Lassiter expected Spencer's best friend to say something to calm him down, but when he looked to his right he only saw a crying picture of misery, who tried—and failed— not to lose it completely. Chief Vick opened her mouth and closed it again. She seemed at a loss on how to approach the man. Lassiter sighed. Apparently he had to do it.

Because the soft and careful way was to no avail, Lassiter decided to use the harsh way to get his attention. That shouldn't be a problem for him. But in that moment he felt the slightest thread of guilt when he barked a rude „Spencer!". Shawn looked up seeming so hurt and broken as if Lassiter had just kicked a wounded puppy.

„Lassie..."

Shawn's sad, wet eyes looked back to the motionless body in his arms. Lassiter could barely endure seeing his partner so still. He swallowed and forced his concentration on Spencer.

„I... I can't... she won't..."

Shawn's scratchy coughs interrupted him more than once, but Carlton understood. „I know." He knelt down and suddenly felt something, which was almost overall new to him: compassion. „Let them help her. They can help." He pointed towards the paramedics, who stood expectantly around them.

Shawn considered for an agonizingly long time, looked at him, looked at Juliet and gripped her even tighter. Then he riveted his eyes on Guster and Chief Vick, who stood behind Lassiter and nodded their heads. Finally, Shawn loosened his grip and said, his voice trembling, "O-okay."

Perfectly calm and straight-faced, what astounded him in hindsight, Lassiter watched as Shawn laid his partner down in the grass. He caressed her face and kissed her head, before he whispered very quietly those three words that Lassier had never heard out of the psychic's mouth and particularly he never expected with so much sincerity, "I love you."

It was only meant for her to hear, but Lassiter caught it nonetheless. For a second his mouth hung open, but he tried to hide his surprise and took Shawn by his shoulders. Guster helped him to pull Shawn shakily to his feet and they pushed him a few steps back. Something he tried to fight against, but they could only tell that by the agonized look on his face. His body was too weak to keep on struggling. Relieved, Lassiter watched as the paramedics immediately started to save Juliet's life. He prayed that she would make it. He wouldn't know what he would do if she didn't. His gaze drifted back to his other temporary charge, who currently resisted against his own treatment. He only had eyes for Juliet.

„No!" Shawn protested, when a paramedic tried to take a look at the still bleeding wound on his temple. "Jules! Take care of her!"

Lassiter assumed that Shawn hadn't realized yet that he also was injured. But Spencer still wasn't in his right senses. Lassiter sent the doctor away. „Give him a minute."

The paramedic looked a bit reluctant when he retreated, watching Spencer cough violently and choke up heavy soot from his lungs. He might have been hurt worse than he had thought at first glance. Lassiter paused; he couldn't believe that he was actually _worried_ about him. Shawn Spencer. The constant thorn in his side. But Lassiter knew that Shawn wouldn't be able to bear it if Juliet didn't wake up. And neither would he.

Spencer knelt coughing on the ground and pulled his best friend towards him, who tried everything to calm him down. He failed. Lassiter couldn't understand everything Spencer murmured quietly and labored, but seemingly he told him how he had found Juliet. But he suddenly stopped. Shawn jerked Guster down on his collar and stared right into his eyes. This time, Lassiter was able to hear his panicked words, and realized the extent of the catastrophe only now.

„ _She didn't even wake up!"_

A shiver ran down Lassiter's spine at those words. It was full, brutal reality.

She might not wake up.

Lassiter only saw a glimpse of Spencer's face when he jerked around towards his girlfriend. But he could imagine what his face must look like. Fear. Desperation. Panic. Suddenly, Shawn started to choke again and this time not only soot was brought up.

Lassiter heard Karen sniff quietly and she sullenly pressed her lips together so she wouldn't let tears fall. Lassiter himself was frozen. He wasn't even sickened by the sight of Shawn vomiting right in front of him. He could feel Shawn's pain. This... It simply couldn't be.

This petite, happy, open-hearted woman brought so much life, so much joy into the Department. She made him a better person, heck she even made him a better _detective._ Juliet O'Hara showed him what true loyalty was. They saved each other's lives so often that he couldn't even count it. She can't just leave like this. What will become of him? Of the Department? And what will become of Spencer? Juliet was the only person who tolerated him. Who could moderate his mischief and see through to his idiotic theories. Who _understood_ him. And she also made _him_ a better person, who could show responsibility and sincerity, especially when it comes to her. He loved her. Lassiter knew that even before he heard his confession with his own ears. They both loved Juliet far too much to let her go.

Carlton Lassiter shivered. Tears brimmed his eyes. But then…

He heard her cough.

It sounded so strained and hurt, but at the same time it was her first sign of life since Spencer carried her out of that inferno.

Shawn's head shot up and he crawled towards her, gathered her in his arms and pressed her to him. Weight melted from his shoulders. She was alive. _Oh, thank god, she's alive._

Overcome with relief, Lassiter didn't notice that a tear had slipped out of the corner of his eye. Only when Guster looked at him with his own teary eyes, Lassiter realized it. Embarrassed, he quickly turned around to wipe away that evidence of weakness. Carlton Lassiter _never_ cried. He would say that it was the smoke, which still burned in his eyes, if anyone dared to ask. But Guster, the only one who saw it, just nodded in understanding and looked back at the reunited couple.

Spencer kissed her, whispered something to her and stroked her hair. Juliet was lucky to have him. Lassiter suddenly didn't know anymore why he couldn't see it in the first place. Shawn cared for her, he made her happy. And because Lassiter too will always take care of his partner's happiness, he walked away from their private moment and gazed disdainfully at the remains of the house.

In a few spots you could still see the red-letters, smeared message on the charred wall. Lassiter's jaw tightened and he breathed harshly through his nose. His fists clenched.

Almost silently, Guster had crept to his side. He also looked at the wall of the house. „They'll pay for this." He growled. Without waiting for Guster's response, he turned and left. Lassiter didn't need a break anymore. He needed to hunt the bastards who were responsible with any means necessary.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please please please leave a review! :)  
**


End file.
